


Boyfriends and Birthdays

by Sillysbarka16



Series: Ivory Strings [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthdays, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: Luka spends his birthday with his boyfriend.





	Boyfriends and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all :)  
> This is a stand alone fic that can be read separate to the super long fic, in Luka's point of view because I really just wanted to see what I could come up with. Anyway, enjoy :)  
> I'm planning on writing a bunch of small stand alones for the couple because they're adorable and they deserve love.

Luka's life hadn't been an easy one, but he wouldn't change it. The challenges that he'd faced, they made him better prepared for the future. He'd been content, having friends at school, having a beautiful sister who introduced her wonderful girlfriend proudly to the family. Luka loved Rose, she was an amazing addition to the family, she'd been Juleka's friend for as long as he could remember, she made his sister happy. He wanted her to be happy. 

He hadn't considered himself lonely until he'd met Adrien. The blonde model had come into his life like a stampede, stealing his thoughts and emotions as soon as he'd tripped over that stupid keyboard. 

Luka would never forget how Adrien had smiled at him, how their eyes had met, that first contact. He would never forget the moment Adrien started opening up to Luka, during their practice at Nino's place, how he'd wormed his way into Luka's life without Luka even realizing it. 

There were hard times, as with any relationship, it certainly didn't help Adrien being a famous model and a superhero, but he was there to support him. He knew Adrien, he loved every part of him, even the part that loved his father, though he tried to keep them apart. 

Adrien supported Luka, he was the key stone to his bridge, without Adrien, he'd crumple. He wasn't ashamed of it, he'd told Adrien in as many words, who'd turned a bright red and Luka hadn't been able to resist kissing him. 

Kissing Adrien was like nothing he'd ever experienced, it was amazing and brilliant, terrifying and exhilarating. Luka would never get used to it, feeling Adrien's warm body against his own, knowing that Adrien was his, no one else knew how amazing he was. It was overwhelming, the amount of love he held for his boyfriend, but he wouldn't change that for the world. 

It was coming up to Luka's birthday, an event he wasn't thrilled about. He'd be 18, two years older than his boyfriend, not that age was a problem they faced. He'd be graduating, that  _was_ a problem, they weren't at the same school so it really wasn't that big of a change. Of course, Luka wasn't planning on going to uni, he wanted to make his own way, he was firm on that. He'd move out, hopefully finding himself an apartment that would comfortably fit both him and his boyfriend. Once Adrien completed school, of course. He was thinking ahead. 

Luka had cleared his schedule to spend the day with his boyfriend, who had messaged him saying he'd be free all day too. Luka already knew it would be the best birthday he'd had, it was the first one with Adrien. Adrien made any day special. 

The couple met at the Seine, walking along the river with their hands clasped together. Luka had long since accepted that people would stare, he was dating Paris's top designer's son, but also a model. Luka hadn't had people try to break them apart, that was thanks to Chloe - boy, he never thought he'd be grateful for  _her_.

Luka was aware of how conscious Adrien was of the attention he got, so he always made a point of not caring. He was happy, so long as he had Adrien, he needed him to know that. It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did, how insecure his boyfriend was, not that he wasn't guilty of such thoughts either.

They sat down at a cafe together, facing each other cheerfully. They'd been to this café before, it was the one they'd gone to for their first date, way back when. Luka loved it, it was peaceful and had good memories attached to it.

As they sat down to eat, Adrien slipped a small box across the table, a blush on his face. Luka stared at it, reaching across to pick it up. Adrien maintained his blush as Luka pulled the ribbon off and opened the box, revealing a small, blue guitar pick, his name inscribed in beautiful cursive writing. 

Luka stared at it in shock, running his fingers over the shiny pick. Adrien's eyes never left his face, an expression akin to unsureness placing upon his loving boyfriend's face. Luka's face broke into a wide smile, which made Adrien huff out a laugh. How could he have thought Luka wouldn't like it?

"Thank you, Adrien." 

"I know you said you didn't want anything," Adrien mumbled, twirling the straw in his drink. 

"I only said that because you're the best gift I could ever receive." 

Adrien turned a bright red, Luka's heart doing a small victorious flip. He loved how he had an effect on the blonde, loved he was the only one who could make him blush so seriously. He just loved Adrien, there was no changing that. 

"It's only small, I know you broke your other favorite recently," Adrien mumbled, blush still covering his beautiful cheeks. 

Luka smiled, his boyfriend really did take a lot of notice and care around him. He was observant, yet, still dense, if he still had feelings of doubt around Luka's feelings for him. Luka wasn't sure how anyone could ever love anyone more than Luka loved Adrien, they might just burst.

As they made their way back to Luka's house, where Adrien would be staying for dinner with his family, Luka found himself holding the pick close to his heart, giving Adrien small happy smiles. 

Luka's mother was still making dinner when they arrived, so the two boys went into Luka's room, collapsing onto his bed. Luka smiled as he wound his arms around Adrien happily, lying next to him on the bed. Adrien was all too happy to oblige, moving closer, pressing his body against Luka's. 

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the warmth of the other, chatting about everything and anything. Luka looked to Adrien, who was watching the entwined hands with a smile on his face. Luka loved the smile, he loved all of Adrien's smile, he had a bank of his best ones.

Whenever Adrien stared at him with a happy smile, that was his favorite. It was  _his_ smile; the one Adrien only ever gave Luka. It made him feel alive. 

Luka also had a bank of the smiles he'd kissed to save. He had to have this one. 

He pushed their lips together, enjoying the warmth, the pure love that spread between them. Happiness, joy, emotions he couldn't even name flooded through him. Adrien was the reason his heart beat, the reason air continued to fill his lungs. It sounded dramatic, but he was in love.

Luka would never tire of kissing Adrien. He could only hope Adrien felt the same. By how the blonde dragged Luka back to his lips, forcing him to his lips with a hand through his hair, it was safe to assume he did. 

When they finally pulled back, it was only because Luka's mother had called them for dinner. Luka sat up, awkwardly patting down his clothes, blushing as he took in Adrien's rumpled appearance. He'd done that to him, HE was the one who managed to make the cities golden boy into a love drunk teenager. 

At dinner, Anarka regaled tales of Luka as a young boy, as was tradition on his and Juleka's birthdays, much to the horror of both. Luka could see Adrien enjoying it immensely, knowing he was going to regret inviting him to the family dinner. 

No wonder Juleka never let Rose stay on her birthday. 

Luka managed to make it through the meal in one piece, seeing his boyfriend laugh whenever Luka's mum would say anything embarrassing about Luka's childhood, or something cute he used to do. Luka made it through cake, after which he stood and demanded Adrien to come with him. 

Adrien followed without delay, thanking Anarka for the wonderful meal. Luka mumbled thanks also, it had been a wonderful birthday meal - aside from the stories of his childhood. Why did his mum have to embarrass him so?

Luka didn't give Adrien time to comment on any of what he'd just learned, instead choosing to push him against his bedroom wall and capture his lips. Adrien didn't hesitate in returning the kiss, pushing back against him, trapping him against his body. Luka had no complaints, pressing closer, pushing harder against his mouth, hands running along his back.

Somehow, Adrien ended up underneath Luka on his bed, body pinned beneath Luka's. Both their faces were flushed, breathing heavily, Adrien staring up at Luka in surprise, adoration, love and lust. Luka supposed it couldn't be helped, they were constantly pushing each other for more, constantly taking more. Luka loved it. 

Luka ran a hand over Adrien's face softly, "there aren't enough words for how much I love you," he said gently, pressing a smooth, loving kiss on Adrien's swollen lips. 

"I know," he whispered against Luka's lips, eyes shining with love. 

"You've given me the best birthday ever," Luka said.

"You deserve only the best," Adrien smiled, pulling him back. Luka was only too happy to oblige, losing his mind to the beautiful haze that was his boyfriend.


End file.
